Inbox Romance
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: Misao hates Aoshi. The feeling is mutual. So what happens when they're forced to work together on a creative writing assignment? One-shot; rated for language and safety. AxM


**Inbox Romance**

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. So sue me. Or rather, don't.

Lexi: Dunno where this came from…but I liked the idea, so VOILA!

Sano: You should do that more often.

Lexi: Aaaww…was that a COMPLIMENT? (Hearts in eyes)

Sano: OO (Runs away)

Lexi: (Heavy sigh) Anyway, read and review, that's all I ask!

* * *

Misao slammed her fist on the keyboard of her computer.

"Stupid creative writing! What the hell am I supposed to WRITE? This is pointless!" She shouted at no one in particular. For lack of anything else to do, she began typing out random letters on the screen.

"Rhwohfklnaklfdnlewhlv'weopfgidah'hkl.cjwalhep;oi" The black letters blinked at her infuriatingly. She visibly twitched at the screen.

"Ooooooh, if I could afford a new computer I'd SMASH that one RIGHT NOW. GRR!"

She could swear that the computer smirked at her. Still twitching slightly, the teen closed the word processing program and checked her e-mail.

Just one.

Praying that it would be from her best friend Kaoru, she clicked open the inbox.

Never, in the history of pissiness, has someone's P.O.ed level risen THAT much THAT fast. In fact, Misao doubled the current record and just kept going…past three times, four times five times…and STILL kept going.

And going.

And going.

By the time she had gotten P.O.ed with every fiber of her being, she was cursing more or less everything.

Topmost on her list:

The sender of the e-mail.

Her finger hovered over the mouse, itching to delete the message without reading it. However, her curiosity overrode her practicality and she opened it.

_'Makimachi,' _She read.

_'Was wondering if you had an idea for the creative writing piece yet. After all, we ARE working together and you ARE supposed to pick a topic. I'm sure that with your boundless stores of creativity you could easily come up with something.'_

_Oooh, I HATE that sarcastic bastard!_

_'In any case, once you have the topic, inform me immediately. E-mail, if possible. And at least TRY to think of something good._

_-Aoshi'_

Fuming, Misao hit the reply button to send a scathing retort. Not being able to think of strong enough language, she settled for a more passive-aggressive route.

_'Dearest Shinomori-sama,' _She typed angrily.

_'As a matter of fact, I HAVE come up with a BRILLIANT topic! How about we write a lovely happy story about two best friend bunnies (Fuzzy and Fluffy), and their adventures with all the new friends they meet, including Sparkle the unicorn and Sweetie the puppy? I think it would be GREAT, especially if YOU wrote it! Ciao!_

_-Misao'_

Feeling considerably lighter, she hit the send button and sat back in the chair, awaiting his reply.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…_

* * *

Aoshi opened her reply and couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

_Here I was, expecting a scalding, bashing e-mail, and instead she types about bunnies! Well, maybe I'll just play with her mind a little._

Hitting reply, he impatiently waited for the screen to load while composing the beginning in his head. Finally, he was rewarded by a blinking cursor.

_'Makimachi,' _He began, but backspaced.

_'My dearest Misao-dono,' _Make her squirm. He couldn't hold back a smirk as he continued.

_'I thought it was an excellent idea, however, I have a better one. Imagine this: two teens who hate each other, forced to work together and communicating via e-mail, eventually falling in love. What do you think?_

_-Your dearest Shinomori-sama'_

* * *

Misao read his e-mail open mouthed, rage boiling up inside her, and typed the only reply she could think of.

_'Shinomori,' _Her fingers pounded.

_'You're a bastard._

_-Misao'_

* * *

The said bastard choked back a laugh as he formulated his reply.

_Hmm…should I be kind, cruel, teasing…? I know!_

His slender fingers flew over the keyboard.

_'Dear sweet, kind, gentle, polite Misao-dono,_

_I'm glad you think so. Shall we continue this discussion tomorrow afternoon at the coffee shop? We DO have the whole weekend ahead of us, after all._

_-The Bastard'_

* * *

Misao almost grinned as she read what he signed it as.

_Hmm…might as well call him that from now on…fits him like a glove…_

Her P.O.ed level gradually dropping, she typed him an answer.

_'Dear The Bastard,_

_I would absolutely abhor it, but I will anyway. 3:30ish?_

_-Misao'_

A few minutes later she got her reply.

_'Misao,_

_Wonderful. It's a date._

_-Aoshi'_

She read through several times, blinking. And a few more times, not blinking QUITE as much.

_"It's a date"? What does he mean, "it's a date"? He can't mean a DATE date…eh; he must just be teasing you, Misao…as usual._

She shrugged it off and closed her e-mail, deciding to work on her calculus. Creative writing was giving her a headache.

* * *

Misao awoke the next morning with the pages of her calculus book stuck to her cheek. Careful not to rip them, she peeled them gingerly off, and shuffled sleepily off to the bathroom. She did a double take at her reflection in the mirror and groaned.

Formulas.

In reverse.

All over her left cheek.

She sighed and turned on the shower, wishing that she was like any other student who left everything for Sunday night.

Forty minutes and a hell of a lot of scrubbing later, the said cheek was quite pink, but mostly clean.

Except for one stubborn little formula.

She sighed again and reached for the cover up.

* * *

Aoshi glanced at his watch. Five minutes late. Well, that was hardly unusual for Misao. It seemed that the only thing she was punctual for were her math classes.

The only class of hers that he wasn't in.

Coincidence?

He liked to think so.

* * *

Misao, unusually, was agonizing over what to wear. Who knew why.

_It's because I'm going out in public. Yeah._

It sounded like a lie, even in her head.

She frowned at herself in the mirror.

_Why is it, Makimachi? Baka musume! Get a grip! You're just seeing The Bastard!_

No. Not seeing. Meeting. For a school assignment.

_He called it a date._

_It's NOT a date! Why would I go on a date with The Bastard?_

Fiercely smothering all rebellious puffs of thought, she selected a pale pink tank and cargo shorts. As an afterthought, she threw on a few black bracelets of varying design.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 3:35 exactly.

_Kuso!_

_Why "kuso"? It's just the Bastard…_

_I hate being late!_

_Last time I checked, you hated being on time…_

_SHUT UP!_

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, she crashed straight into a small red-headed man.

"Oro!"

"Oof! Gomen nasai, Himura-sensei!"

The man smiled at her. "It's all right, Misao, that it is."

She picked herself up, and with a wave, left her calculus teacher. Roughly half the female student body was in love with him, the first and foremost her best friend. Ironically, she herself had no romantic interest in him. However, she still giggled to think of what Kaoru would say if she told her about this little episode.

_Probably something like, "Ohmygoshdidyouapologizewasheoffendedwasheokwithitdon'tyouthinkhe'sjustthesweetestIwishIwasinhiscalculusclass…" and on and on and on and on…_She thought with amusement.

At 3:42 she rushed into the coffee shop.

The bane of her existence looked up at her from his laptop. "You're late."

She was slightly annoyed by this statement. "What if YOU'RE early? Maybe I MEANT to type 3:42 but it came out 3:30 by accident! What if—"

Aoshi cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Cut the crap, Makimachi. We have work to do." He gestured to his laptop.

Misao exhaled slowly. "Right."

They talked for almost an hour, and Misao realized with surprise that she was having FUN. It scared her a little.

But what scared her MORE was the way the story was going.

It was freakily like the previous night.

Aoshi fought down a smile. "All right, so we have the basic plot laid out. Now we need a title."

She crossed her arms and leaned back. "But wait…isn't this piece supposed to be FICTION?"

His eyes came dangerously close to having a mischievous glint. "It IS…as long as we don't fall in love."

And then…she realized WHY.

WHY a lot of things.

Misao giggled. "Too late for that…" With that, she leaned across the table…

And kissed him quickly.

His face in the moment following that kiss was priceless. She couldn't help giggling again.

"M-Misao…" Aoshi said quietly.

"What?" She asked sweetly, moving her chair next to his.

"This…" He replied simply, grabbing her chin and kissing her swiftly. When he pulled away, his eyes were dancing. "I guess it's non-fiction now."

Misao's eyes also danced. "They'll never know."

Aoshi smirked. "I suppose not…but we still need a title."

"I think I need some inspiration…" She said coyly.

"Easily." He answered, kissing her again.

The girl giggled. "I have it...how about… 'Inbox Romance?'"

He smiled at her, a genuine smile. "I think it's perfect."

* * *

Lexi: YAY! I LOVED writing that one! Anywho, ja and review! But mostly review! 


End file.
